Starless Eyes, For Heavens Sake
by Kiss-MexIm-Contagious
Summary: He likes her. She hates him...kind of. Jack Sparrow: Charming, handsome, guys want to be him, girls want him. Magic: New girl, strange, mysterious, and sarcastic. Heartbreak vs. True love. Which can win?
1. Chapter 1

**Starless Eyes, For Heaven's Sake: Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

****

By Stee

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or any of the copy righted objects/things in this story..if I did I wouldn't be here would I?

* * *

Magic was terrified.

She had just joined a new high school in the middle of the school year…and you know how that can get. Well, she sure knew how it usually turned out. Closing her eyes she walked down the hallway, hearing the whispers and glares from other students. '_I can do this…we do it practically every year, it's not that bad. Not that bad…not that bad…not that bad…'_ she thought over and over again.

It was not the usual new student that they had gotten. She had worn her white and black wifebeater with her gray skinny jeans, along with an old pair of tattered converse. On top of that was her favorite hoodie, it wasn't _that_ bad. But it was **her** herself that made a deep impression.

Let's start with her hair. It was in a pixie style cut up to her shoulders, and in a bright **shocking** RED. Not orange red. Fire hydrant red. Clifford the Big Red dog red. Blood red.

Then to her face. She had an impish look to her bright green eyes, which were also accented by the deep black kohl cat eyes look. Freckles danced across her pale skin, contrasting deeply. And to top it off, she had two snakebite ring piercing on her bloodred lips, glinting in the light.

Compare this to the usual people in this school, and you are no where close to one another.

But alas, we must continue with the story…

Magic continued walking straight ahead, not really knowing where she was going. Her eyes were still closed, but she didn't care. '_Fuck, why did mom send me to this school? Out of the schools in the world..-' _Her line of thought was suddenly cut off when she violently bumped into someone.

"Oh pardon." She apologized her in slight British accent. She had lived there for most her life, but after moving around in US it was much lessened. She stared up at the man she had bumped into and smiled. "If you could let me by…"

As she tried to walk past the man but strong arm held her back. "Hey, were you going so fast?" The man was exactly what she had to look out for. Tall, dark, and handsome. Surprisingly this guy also had kohl rimmed eyes, as well as tattoos all over his arms, and knuckles. "You can't just leave like that."

Magic eyes flickered in anger. "I believe I can." And pulled out of his grasp to march away, her eyes boring straight ahead.

Jack smirked and waved goodbye to her retreated back. "I'll see you later…Magic."

Magic froze and wondered if she had told him her name. '_No, no I didn't. How the hell did he find out?'_ But grimly she dismissed it and went on her way.

"Hey you!" Magic heard a shrill ringing voice behind her. '_Oh no…not those kind of girls.'_ She took a deep breathe and spinned around on her heels.

"What?" She said icily, making the point certain that she wouldn't take any shit from these girls.

"Oh, you're new here right?" said the brunette girl with her permed hair and long fake nails.

'_God, can these people get any dimmer? Of course I'm new…' _"Yea, and?" She said frustrated.

"Hmm. Just wondering." They giggled and turned around walking away.

"Well that was productive." Magic muttered outloud crossing her arms. She was about to take another step but she heard a voice behind her.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" It was the guy from that morning.

"Who are you?" Magic asked, a bit rudely. But frankly she didn't care.

"I'm Jack Sparrow." He said calmly. He didn't make a move to gesture as to indicate he wanted to talk more so Magic took a step away.

"Yeah, that told me a whole lot about you. I should write a fucking biography." Turning around she called back and saluted. "Nice meeting you…Sparrow."

Jack smiled and turned around to walk back the opposite way.

* * *

Like it? Or hate it?

Constructive criticism, and if you review I might actually carry on this story.

* * *

Love it or leave it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

Rating: PG-13/R

* * *

'_Prom should die.' _Thought Magic as she gazed up at the shiny banner proudly displayed in the lunch room. '_Not even a week of being here and this is what I get.'_

It had been only 3 days since Magic had been in the school. She still did not have any friends, but that suited her. She preferred being alone anyway, but that Sparrow kid kept bothering her. '_How did he find out my name?'_

Then she looked up, to see dark chocolate eyes instead of the prom banner.

"What is it now Sparrow?" Magic asked annoyed. "Here to make fun of me for having no date to the prom? Well, fuck off." She said violently, and **very** fed up.

"Only to you, my love." He laughed at her horrified expression. "Nah, but I happened to see you gazing wistfully at the poster," He pointed to the large banner. "And I guessed you wanted to go with me." He smiled charmingly. The kind of smile a girl can't resist.

"Right." Magic said sarcastically. "Next thing you know, you'll be asking me to the prom."

"Actually…" He replied devilishly. "I just did."

"No." Magic said without missing a beat. "Go terrorize the other girl students who fawn over you."

"But that's no fun!" He exclaimed. "I like you better."

"Uhh, well I don't. Sorry kid." Magic said ruffling his hair.

Magic thought she saw something in his expression for one moment, but he laughed out loud and patted her head too. "The truth hurts." He said with a mocking pout.

"Can you please let me by?" He always did this to her, blocking her way, making her all flustered. '_I can't stand the man! He's always being so annoying, stupid, charming, hot…Gah, did I just think that? He's even frying my brains…"_

"No." He said calmly walking towards her. She took several steps back from him. "Personal space dude, personal space." Magic said trying to joke it off.

Sparrow kept walking towards her until she was pressed up against the wall with him almost touching her. She tried ducking out of the confined space, but he had put his arms up to block her once again. And unlike his usual smirking face, he looked dead serious.

"You know I meant it when I said I liked you…" He said softly into her ear, making her shiver.

"How can you like me? You barely even know me!" She whispered back. '_He smells so good…'_

"Think hard. Kindergarten; Class 3G. Boy with asthma inhaler always around him, dark hair, and professed his love to you in front of the whole class" He said, still having his lips dangerously close to her ears.

'_Kindergarten…class 3G. Fucking shit, it's him!' _Magic eyes were wide with realization.

"I see you remember now. You haven't changed in personality much. Still cold and rejecting I see." He said coolly.

Magic winced when she remembered that she had thrown dirt in his face various times when he tried giving her gifts. And when he professed his love to her, she had started yelling to him to shut up.

"But hey, we meet again." He said still, his arm was now snaked around her waist, and his eyes meet hers.

That's when it happened. The kiss. It started out gentle, with only their mouths touching slightly. Then it grew heavier, with them pressed up against each other like they were each other's life line.

He backed away suddenly, making her feel almost empty. "Well, think about my offer will you?" He said, with his smirk back.

Sparrow walked away, with a certain strut into his steps, and turned the corner.

Magic's leg felt like complete jelly, and she collapsed. "Fuck it. I hate karma."

She heard Sparrow's voiced from around the corner. "Damn straight!"

* * *

Let's all be kind citizens and review! I can love you forever if you do. 


End file.
